O misterio de Narakuainda vou arranjar um titulo
by MiLa-ChAn
Summary: A vida de Inuyasha e seus amigos 5 anos depois do colegial, descombrem coisas que podem mudar a vida comum deles. UA


Prólogo  
  
Trim Trim  
  
-Ai que sono!  
  
Sou Kagome Higurashi, tenho 16 anos e estou no 2º ano do colegial, moro com meu avo, meu irmão e minha mãe, meu pai morreu a quase 2 anos.Fiquei muito mal, mas meus amigos me ajudaram.  
  
- Kagome querida ande se não vai se atrasar. -Já to indo mãe  
Quando acaba de se vestir, Kagome desce correndo, da um beijo em sua mãe e sai a caminho da escola Toudai, onde estudava desde pequena.  
  
Já no portão de entrada - K-chan! - Sango, que saudades –Abraça a amiga assim que esta se aproxima. - Como você ta amiga?Quando eu viajei você ta tão triste - To melhor, parei pra pensar e ele ta feliz.E você?Como você ta? - Eu to ótima. Sinal de entrada toca - Vamos subir? - Hai -Kagome parece se lembrar de algo –Nossa sala mudou, agora é a sala 3 - Que bom, não gostava da outra sala.  
Entraram na classe, seguida pelo professor. - Ohayou turma! –Fala botando a pasta em cima da mesa - Ohayou sensei –Reponde todos - Para evitar problemas esse bimestre, eu e o diretor resolvemos mapear a turma, então todos se levantem, por favor, com seus materiais, e vão para o fundo da sala -Todos o obedecem –Onigumo e Kagura, sentem aqui na frente -aponta para a carteira, cada uma cabia duas pessoas –atrás Nanami e Houjo –e assim seguiu ate chegar na fileira do outro lado da sala –Na 1º carteira Ginta e Yuka, atrás hakkaku e Megumi, Kikyou e Kouga, Inuyasha e Kagome, Miroku e Sango e Sesshoumaru e Rin. - "Que droga logo do lado do Inuyasha" -Pensa Kagome - "Logo perto do Hentai do Miroku, Kami o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?" –Pensa Sango.  
E a aula seguia normalmente, ou quase isso. TAP! - Seu monde tarado tira a mão de mim. - Foi sem querer senhorita Sango. - Sango, Miroku, calem-se ou vão pra fora de sala, e miroku se fizer isso de novo ta suspenso. - Sim senhor Myuga.  
E a aula foi seguindo normalmente sinal do recreio  
  
Kagome pega seu dinheiro, enquanto Sango conversava com Sesshoumaru e Rin. - Oi Rin! Oi Sesshy! - Oi K-chan –Diz Rin - Oi Kagome –Diz Sesshoumaru com sua frieza habitual - Sango vamos descer?Eu to com fome - Claro!Tchau gente As duas descem, compram seus lanches e vão para baixo da antiga arvore, que ficava num canto no pátio da escola. - Ai sacanagem do sensei Myuga mapear a turma,ainda mais me botando do lado do hentai do Miroku.Num sei se agüente mais uma semana nesse lugar - Mas bem que você gosta dele ne? –Sango fica igual a um pimentão - Mas e você K-chan, te achei tão triste na aula. –A menina volta a sua expressão melancólica de antes - Se o professor soubesse como eu me sinto sentando do lado do Inuyasha me tiraria de lá, não da pra ficar lá, ele não fala comigo alem do necessário, eu sinto falta do Inuyasha que eu conhece a alguns anos atrás, ele era um ótimo amigo, mas depois da briga com a vaca da Kikyou ele mudou muito –Lagrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto. - Calma amiga, espera um tempo ate a poeira baixar, depois as coisas melhoram –E abraçou a menina.O que elas não sabiam e que em cima de uma arvore um Hanyou escutava toda a conversa. "A Kagome ta chorando por minha causa" Sinal toca - Vamos subir? –Pergunta Sango - Hai! –Responde Kagome secando os últimos vestígios de lagrimas Já na sala Kagome, assim que entra alguém segura seu pulso. - Kagome, a quanto tempo –Diz Onigumo com um sorriso no rosto, porem o professor entra na sala fazendo com que todos voltem a seus lugares –Depois a gente se fala. -Ta  
  
no meio da aula  
  
- O que será que o Onigumo quer comigo?" - "Será que o que a kagome disse e verdade?" - Bom crianças, faltam só dez minutos pra acabar a aula, então, já que já acabamos com o programa de hoje deixarei vocês saírem mais cedo pra Educação Física, podem ir. Todos saem da sala e vão para os banheiros.Kagome e Sango foram as primeiras a chegar, já acabavam de se vestir quando ouviram um grito e foram ver o que era, na porta do banheiro esta Miroku com os olhinhos brilhando vendo Nanami apenas de calcinha e sutiã, Como era de se esperar começou uma gritaria, Sango, já vestida junto com Kagome foram pra perto do menino e lhe da um tapa, o que faz todas pararem de gritar. -Sangozinha, por que me bateu? - Sai daqui antes que eu de num lugar que vai doer mais. - Miroku sai daí agora! –A voz autoritária vinha do lado de fora era o inspetor, isso faz com que Miroku corra pra trás de Sango. - Vai logo Miroku –Diz Kagome se divertindo com a cara assustada do amigo - To frito, to frito, to frito, to frito.... - Tadinho nao passa de hoje. - Hahahahahah!  
  
- A inspetor, não me suspende não. - Será suspenso por 3 dias - Mas eu já levei o que merecia –Fala esfregando o local que apanhou - Merecia outra pra deixar de ser tarado –A agressora falou enquanto passava do lado dos dois - Você que bateu nele Sango? - Foi! - Bimestre passado lhe disse que se batesse nele de novo seria suspensa não disse? - Sim, mas... - Nada de mais, vocês dois serão suspensos por dois dias a partir de amanha.  
  
- Kagome... - Ahn, Inuyasha? - P-Posso falar com você? - Claro - Eu queria te pedir desculpas - Desculpas? - E, eu tenho sido grosso com você, eu ainda tava chateado com todo aquele negocio com a Kikyou, mas...- ele fez uma pausa –Será que a gente podia voltar a ser amigos? - Claro Inuyasha "e o que eu mais quero" –Sorri, um sorriso que não dava a tempos e o abraça - Ei...Solta ele vadiazinha –Grita Kikyou correndo para onde os dois estavam - Do que você me chamou? – fala soltando Inuyasha - Ta surda agora? - Ah garota tenho mais o que fazer do que discutir com alguém da sua laia –Sai sendo seguida por Inuyasha, porem esse e impedido por Kikyou. - Pode deixar que eu vou atrás dela – Diz um homem moreno, chamado Onigumo, a pessoa mais odiada pelo hanyou. - Me solta Kikyou! –Porem esta o beijou, Inuyasha ficou paralisado, porem depois de um tempo ele a empurra.Kagome via tudo de longe, mas na hora em que Kikyou o beijou saiu, não vendo que ele a tinha rejeitado, ao ver a cena ela sai correndo ate um corredor onde poderia ficar sozinha. - "Por que eu tinha que gostar logo do Inuyasha?" –Sentiu alguém a abraçar por trás, no começo pensa que poderia ser Inuyasha, mas depois percebe que estava enganada. - Oi querida! – Diz Onigumo - Onigumo o que você ta fazendo?Me solta – Ele não a escutou, começou a beijar o pescoço da jovem que entrava em desespero vendo o que ele queria violentá-la.Este começa a botar a mão na perna da menina, vai subindo ate botar sua mão dentro da sai dela, que nessa hora já havia sido virada pra ficar frente a frente com ele, e a outra mão desabotoava a camisa. - Solta ela seu verme - Quem e? –Se assusta Onigumo, nisso o dono da voz sai do escuro que estava onde poder ser visto com clareza. - Sesshoumaru –Aproveitando a situação se soltou dos braços fortes de Onigumo e saiu correndo para Sesshoumaru, o abraçando como se pedisse proteção. - Se você encostar nela de novo eu te mato maldito - Espere e Vera meu caro.- E sai - Obrigado Sesshoumaru. - Vamos voltar K-chan, eles estão preocupados com você. - Hai -Diz a menina ainda soluçando  
  
Kagome chega com Sesshoumaru, lagrimas ainda escorriam de seu rosto, Inuyasha que tinha chegado a pouco tempo do bebedouro fica preocupado igual a Sango, Miroku e Rin.  
  
- K-chan o que aconteceu –Pergunta Rin demonstrando toda a sua preocupação - Depois a gente conversa –Fala Sesshoumaru, sabendo que sua protegida não ia conseguir responder. - Crianças vão pra van iremos em duas viagens já que são muitos alunos –Se dividiram em 2 grupos aonde cada um tinha 14 pessoas, na primeira viagem foram Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kikyou, Onigumo, Ginta, Hakakku, Kagura, Yuka, Nanami e Megumi.Como era de se esperar o clima na van estava bem pesado, Onigumo olhava para Kagome com um sorriso malicioso, Sesshoumaru o lançava um olhar assassino, Inuyasha se perguntava o q tinha acontecido, Miroku e Sango conversavam sobre o mesmo assunto.  
Ao chegarem o professor reuniu os alunos e fez a chamada - O primeiro jogo será apenas as meninas, Kagome e Kikyou podem escolher os times –Depois da escolha dos times o jogo começa.Enquanto isso na arquibancada, Sesshoumaru conversa com Inuyasha e Miroku. - Sesshy –Kun o que aconteceu com a Kagome?- Pergunta Miroku - O Onigumo –Fez uma pausa –O Onigumo agarrou a K-chan e se eu num tivesse chegado... - Maldito –Gritou Inuyasha chamando a atenção de todos - Acalme-se Inuyasha –Diz Miroku - Feh –Ele volta a se sentar, e olha pra Kagome que jogava "Não quero que nada de mal aconteça pra ela, ela e muito importante pra mim". No jogo Kagome estava com a bola e ia passar pra Rin que estava mais na frente, porem Kikyou chega e bota o pe para Kagome cair. - K-chan! –Grita Sango chamando atenção de Inuyasha que ate então estava desligado pensando, fazendo o Hanyou sair correndo para o campo. - Senhorita Kagome tudo bem? –Pergunta Miroku - Tudo, acho que só torci o tornozelo - Ela ta fora do jogo professor –Diz Inuyasha pegando a menina no colo e saindo sob o olhar de Kikyou irritada - Kagome ta dispensada, Sango assim que o jogo acabar você pode ir embora com ela, e você Kikyou –Se vira para ela –Esta expulsa do jogo. - Por que? - Pensa que eu não vi que você fez de propósito? - Ela cai sozinha e a culpa vem pra mim? - Sai agora Kikyou. - Grr...- Sai batendo o pe  
Enquanto isso na arquibancada - Obrigado Inuyasha - De nada. –Kikyou olhava os dois com ódio - Inuyasha posso te perguntar uma coisa? - Fala - O que aconteceu entre você e a Kikyou? –Pergunta meio receosa, depois de alguns instantes a resposta não veio. - Não precisa dizer se não quiser - Não! - Ahn? - Não e isso –faz uma pausa –Ela me traiu com o Onigumo, descobri isso ontem.  
  
Flash Back   
  
Inuyasha andava em direção da casa de sua namorada, Kikyou. Tinha acabado de chegar de viagem, onde fora pra Kyoto, como só voltaria no dia seguinte resolveu fazer uma surpresa. Quando virou a esquina viu duas pessoas agarradas em frente ao portão da casa da garota "Que falta de respeito" –Mas ao olhar bem viu que conhecia as duas pessoas, e muito bem. - Kikyou... – Sussurrou pra ele mesmo, seu sangue ferveu, queria matar aqueles dois, porem se segurou. –Achou que ia me enganar por quanto tempo querida? –Falou chegando mais perto, dessa vez pode ser ouvido por Kikyou que se virou assustada. - Inuyasha? - Não Papai Noel. - Não e nada disso que você ta pensando Inu-chan. - E só eu viajar que você faz isso sua piranha, devia ter ouvido meus amigos, mas não, eu fui confiar em você, mas agora eu percebo quem você e, vocês dois se merecem.- E sai correndo  
  
Fim do Flash Back - Eu sinto muito –Sua expressão ficou triste "Mesmo não suportando ela eu fico com pena do Inuyasha" - Tudo bem, eu devia ter escutado vocês. - Mas eu não entendo porque ela fez isso. - Ela quer ficar com meninos populares, eu sou o capitão do time de futebol um doa mais populares da escola. O Onigumo é capitão de basquete, ganhou o estudantil. Pena que eu percebi isso tarde demais, mesmo com todos dizendo –Kikyou via tudo do outro lado da quadra, junto com onigumo - O que eles tanto conversam?Essa garota me paga por ta tirando o Inuyasha de mim - Desde que ele nos viu na porta da sua casa ele não é mais seu –responde calmamente - Tudo culpa sua "vamos aproveitar que ele só volta amanha" Se você não tivesse dito isso nada disso teria acontecido - Não me culpa não, você podia muito bem não ter aceitado. - Os homens venham jogar –Chama o professor - Você ta bem mesmo K-chan?Se quiser eu fico aqui com você - Não!Você precisa treinar, a Sango e a Rin ficam comigo. - Vai embora agora? - Não sei a Rin deve querer esperar o Sesshy, devo ficar aqui com ela. - Então a gente se fala mais tarde - Hai! Quando acabou o jogo Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin e Sesshoumaru seguem para suas casas, mas na hora que cada um ia tomar seu caminho Sango tem uma idéia. - Vamos no WacDonald? - Boa idéia! – Grita Rin animada - Pode ser – Fala Sesshy - Ai, eu vou pra minha casa, não... - Ah não você vai com a gente sim - Mas... –Porem foi interrompida por sango que não quis nem saber e já saiu puxando a menina em direção do restaurante - Nada de "mas" você vai e ponto final. - Ta bom ta bom Assim que chegaram arrumaram um lugar que tinha forma em "L", onde sentaram Sango, Rin, Sesshoumaru e Kagome, Inuyasha e Miroku pegaram duas cadeiras. - Quem vai comprar?Alguém tem que ficar na mesa - Vocês se importam se eu ficar aqui? –Pergunta Kagome - Claro que não, na verdade só precisam de dois pessoas pra comprar. - Eu vou –Fala Inuyasha - Eu vou também – Fala Miroku – Quantos são pra comprar? - 2 pra mim! –Diz Rin - Pra mim também –diz Sango e Kagome ao mesmo tempo - 4 pra mim – diz Sesshoumaru - Eu quero 7 –Diz Inuyasha - Tu come hein? - To em fase de crescimento preciso comer - Sem comentários - Vamos logo - Eu tenho que ir lá na loja que tem aqui do lado comprar um presente que minha mãe pediu - Eu vou com você Rin –E os quatros saíram deixando Sesshoumaru e Kagome na mesa - Ta tudo bem com você? –Diz ele com seu tom frio, mas que os que o conheciam sabia que estava preocupado. - Ta sim, obrigado –Olhando pra ele e sorrindo tristemente. - Se aquele maldito tentar alguma coisa de novo me fala que eu o mato. –Diz socando a mesa - Ta parecendo meu irmão –Ele não diz nada, apenas da um meio sorriso, vendo isso Kagome sorri, só que dessa vez feliz, Ela parou de olhar pra ele e olhou pro caixa onde Inuyasha estava esperando a comida. - Você gosta dela? - N-Não - "Não, sei, ta na cara" Ah ta! - "Por que eu fiquei nervosa? Será que eu to gostando do Inuyasha? Não, não pode". - Voltamos –Diz sango com uma caixa na mão, Sesshoumaru vira e vê Rin do seu lado com três caixas enormes dentro de uma sacola. - Isso tudo pra dar de presente? - Não uma caixa e o presente e 2 vestidos, um pra mim e um pra minha mãe. - Vocês são rápidas - Já tava tudo reservado só precisei pagar - Caramba! Quanta coisa pra quem só ia comprar um presente –Diz Miroku - Tem pra mim também. Cadê o Inuyasha? - A kikyou ta lá enchendo o saco dele - Aquela piranha ta ai? - Ela de deve ter seguido a gente só pode –Diz Kagome com raiva -vou buscar a comida –E saiu andando sendo seguida por Sesshoumaru que a ajudava a andar  
  
- A Inu-Kun vem dar uma volta comigo - Para de me chamar assim –E eu to com meus amigos - Feh! Você ta com seus amigos ou com aquela vadiazinha da Kagome? - Quem e a vadia aqui? –Diz Kagome ainda amparada por Sesshoumaru - Você! – Ela responde e da uma risada - Hm! Não sabia que tinham mudado o significado de vadia, deve ser uma coisa muito boa já que eu sou uma ne? - Não não o significado é o mesmo –diz ainda sorrindo - Então o melhor exemplo aqui e você, já que quase deu pro Onigumo só por que ele é capitão do Time de basquete –Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru começam a rir. - Você veio aqui pra atrapalhar a minha conversa com o Inu-Kun é?Ta com ciúme? –Diz bufando de raiva - Não, só vim pegar a comida –Tira a bandeja da mão do Inuyasha –Eu confio no MEU Inu-Kun –E sai se segurando pra não rir, Sesshoumaru olhou para Inuyasha que estava com sorriso no rosto e sai rindo. - Da licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer –Sai antes que Kikyou responda Chegando na mesa Inuyasha, Kagome e Sesshoumaru se olham e começam a rir. - O que aconteceu?Também quero rir -Pergunta Sango - Kagome mandou muito bem agora –Diz Inuyasha ainda gargalhando - Ah, to boiando –Diz Miroku. - Vamos começar a comer que eu conto –Todos pegaram seus Hambuguers e começaram a comer.Kagome foi narrando o que aconteceu, assim que acabou todos riram. - Desde quando o Inuyasha é seu K-chan? –pergunta Miroku deixando os dois corados - Miroku é muito bom em deixar os outros envergonhados –Sussurra Rin para Sango - Ele é meu amigo ué, só que eu resolvi omitir esse pedaço, se ela quer implicar comigo vou fazer o mesmo. –Assim o papo continuou, sempre falando mal de Kikyou, ate que Kagome mudou de assunto. - O que vocês vão fazer amanha já que os dois foram suspensos? - Não sei!Por que vocês não matam aula? –Inuyasha sorriu - Claro, finalmente algo bom vindo e você. - Eu vou faltar por causa do pe - Por mim tudo bem –diz Sesshoumaru - Não sei, a gente mataria aula aonde? - Na minha casa, minha mãe e meu irmão saem cedo e meu avo vai num templo e volta só de tarde. - Então vamos pra casa da K-chan, Eu Sesshy e Inuyasha saímos como se tivéssemos ido pro col e enrolamos ate umas 8:30 tudo bem pra vocês? - Não!Eu não vou segurar vela pra esses dois. - Se quiser pode ir lá pra casa direto, só chegar lá umas 7h. - Não precisa, se não você vai acordar cedo por minha casa. - Sem problemas. - Tudo bem então - Vamos pra casa? - Vamos. Cada um toma seu caminho em direção a sua casa. Kagome explica o que aconteceu e que não vai pra aula no dia seguinte, toma um banho e pega gelo pra botar no pe.Inuyasha toma banho e dorme. Sango explica pra mãe que foi suspensa, leva uma bronca daquelas e vai pro quarto chorar.Miroku explica pra mãe que foi suspenso e vai usar o computador enquanto seu irmãozinho enche o saco.Sesshoumaru toma um banho e liga pra Rin.Rin toma banho e vai falar com Sesshoumaru E assim passou o dia de cada um. No dia seguinte 6h Inuyasha seu irmão e sua cunhada se arrumam pra sair, Inu vai pra casa de Kagome, Rin e Sesshoumaru vão para o parque onde ficaram pela primeira vez a dois anos atrás. Sango toma um longo banho, arruma sua mochila e se encontra com Miroku na locadora pra alugar alguns filmes.  
Todos se divertiram bastante vendo filme, saindo, conversando, alguns namorando, outros apaixonados, mas todos felizes por serem amigos. 


End file.
